postapocalypse_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Quake/Issue 1
This is Issue 1 of Quake and is Issue 1 of Jack's Story. Issue 1 Ever have that feeling like the worst has yet to come? Like that today was your last day as a free man. Like it was the last day to make amends with your family. Well for some reason Jack McLean felt like that the moment he opened his eyes bright in the morning. His heart was pounding and he felt a weird feeling in his stomach, but like everything else he didn’t give a second thought about it. Instead he got off his bed and did the same thing he did every morning. Get ready for work. Yet today was a very special day of his work. He wasn’t defending some whore or prosecuting some druggie today. Today he was taking a flight down to New York for his first major case. He was prosecuting a case involving a mob murder this weekend but he had to get down there a few days earlier to make sure everything went alright. So he walked into his dull, gray bathroom and picked his toothbrush off the stool. He laid his mint toothpaste across it and began to clean his already bright teeth. After that he threw on his casual clothes which were a dark pair of jeans, a black button up shirt, dark brown boots and a gray suit jacket. With him all prepared he picked up his black suitcase and made his descent down the stairs. However instead of the quite, nice morning Jack planned on having he instead could hear some yelling going on in the kitchen. Jack sighed in anger as once again his family was fighting. Now family was a strong word as for the past six months they haven't been a family. It’s been fight after fight after fight. Only reason his wife and daughter were living in this house was because the divorce papers weren’t ready. Once the divorce were over they are gonna get the hell out of his life. Not wanting to get involved in the fight he just slumped up against the wall and listens as his wife and daughter exchange fights. Peeking his head into the room he could see his wife Nadine, still wearing her black sweater and no pants, as she exchanged yells with his daughter, Julia. Now instead of wearing her normal clothes for school Julia was wearing a bikini which did show a lot of skin. “What do you mean I can’t wear this!?” Julia shouts at her mother, who by the looks of it was trying not to punch something. “You look like a whore Julia! I’m fine with bikini’s but one little hit and a whole bunch of men will be looking at your boobs!” “Oh my fucking god.” Julia says sarcastically as she grabs a bottle of water trying to cool down. “You mean boys will be looking at me like I’m good looking? Dear God the horror.” She finishes her sarcastic rant. “So you want boys to look at your body?” “Mom I’m not a whore! I’m not just gonna give my body up.” “Look it doesn’t matter you aren’t wearing that skimpy little outfit.” As Julia says this Jack feels a little respect for his daughter as he knows the way people look at her. Even Jack can’t deny that Julia has a nice body and he knows exactly what boys would want to do with it. It was sick. “So you decide to tell me this three days before spring break!” “Well if you let me look at your stuff before this the-” “Why would I let you look at my stuff! I’m not a baby mom!” Julia says and Nadine looks like she just wants to drop the whole argument. However Nadine can slightly see Jack behind the wall and she grows even more angry. “Were you just gonna hide behind that wall all day Jack!” Nadine says over and Julia turns around too and sees Jack behind the wall. Jack sighs as he just wanted to have a good morning. “Do you have an opinion on this.” She says to Jack who is unwittingly thrown into this. “Like I want his opinion.” Julia remarks as she prepares to go back to her room to get ready. “Hey I am your-” Jack tries to say before Julia cuts him off. “You’re a fucking disgrace is what you are. I know that you went around fucking another girl.” The moment Julia brings up the last part both Nadine and Jack grow silent. Nadine silent out of sadness and anger and Jack silent angry that they found out. “Don’t bring that up.” Nadine softly says like she doesn’t want to cry anymore. “Why this also ruined my fucking life..” Julia mutters angry before walking off, leaving the at odds couple alone. Jack listens as Julia storms up the stairs before he goes to make coffee, not daring to look at Nadine. Nadine breaks the silence after a moment. “You shouldn’t have let her know about why we were separating.” “She’s almost an adult she can handle it.” Jack says as he gulps down some coffee, wanting to get out of this house as soon as possible. Nadine looks like she wants to say something back but doesn’t. Instead she just walks away, leaving Jack without saying goodbye. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ “According to Henry Davis some heavy movement has been going on deep in the earth and he is predicting a small earthquake to hit the cities of-” The Reporter on the airport TV says even though no one in the room is paying attention, Jack included. Everyone knew that Henry Davis was an old loon who always predicted the apocalypse. It was supposed to be a Zombie apocalypse three months ago but like always none of what he said came true. So instead Jack listened to music from his Android 3, just waiting for his flight to come. By his side sits a young, blonde headed woman who is trying to adjust her bra. This was Lindsay Sandler, Jack’s girlfriend. “So when will this flight come?” Lindsay asks as she takes out her phone checking her messages. “Should be here soon and in about three hours we will land in New York.” Jack says as he smiles at her pretty face. Jack always thought she was prettier than Nadine and that’s why he got into her in the first place. Suddenly he can feel her light arm sling around his shoulder and her head lay down on his shoulder. “I don’t think I can wait that long…” She mutters into his ear which makes Jack smile. That was the one thing Lindsay was good for. Sexual stuff. Personally it’s the only reason Jack liked her. “It will be worth it.” Jack smirks as he gives her a nice kiss. She kisses him back before Jack pulls away and turns his attention to his phone. She sighs as she leans back just waiting there bored. ''“Attention Flight 469 has just arrived.” ''The announcer goes off and a series of “about time” is muttered around the lobby. Grabbing his suitcase Jack begins to make his way toward the fight, not knowing this would be the last time he would see Dallas in good shape.